Benign prostatic hyperplasia (“BPH”) is a condition characterized by an undesirable increase in the number of cells in prostate tissue. Such enlargement may adversely affect the urinary tract by constricting the urethra, possibly leading to painful urination, decreased urine flow, difficulty starting or stopping urine flow, nocturnal urination, incomplete voiding, and other symptoms.
Surgery is one of the more effective ways of treating BPH. A common minimally invasive surgical procedure for treating BPH is transurethral resection of the prostate (“TURP”). Existing cystoscopic devices, however, may be difficult to stabilize and control when performing TURP or other surgical procedures. As a result, there is a risk of resecting or otherwise damaging healthy tissue, which may lead to further complications.
It may be, therefore, useful to provide a medical device with enhanced stability and control to enhance a user's ability to accurate remove unwanted tissue.